


JUST THE END OF THE WORLD

by NONAMED



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NONAMED/pseuds/NONAMED
Summary: 재커라이어는 딘을 ‘가르치려’ 했습니다. 진실은 교훈이 들어가지 않은 버전이었을 수도 있습니다. 어쩌면 척이 손을 썼을 수도 있고요…





	JUST THE END OF THE WORLD

0. 

 무슨 일이 있었던 거야? 인생. 그렇게 말하며 그는 소리를 내고 웃었다. 까만 머리카락이 구불거렸다. 엷게 허브와 재의 냄새가 났다.

 

1.

 미래의 그는 그와 총을 든 사람들을 번갈아 보았다. 젠장. 목소리는 그의 것과 같았지만 더 탁하고 거칠어져 있었다. …거짓말은 않겠어. 미래의 그는 딘이 있는 쪽을 가리켜 보였다. 나와 녀석. 가리키며 뒤를 돌아보았다. 지금 아주 엉망진창이지. 딘을 보지는 않았다. 딘은 뒤를 돌아보았다. 카스티엘이 거기 서 있었다. 미래의 그는 카스티엘을 보고 있었다. 전에 없던 어둠이 그의 눈 속에서 불꽃처럼 일렁거렸다. 날 믿어. 때가 되면 다 알게 될 거야. 그때까지는 우리 모두 해야 할 일이 있어. 돌아서며 그는 딘의 팔을 거칠게 잡아당겼다. 화약 연기가 매캐했다. 흘러나온 맥주는 바닥을 축축하게 적셨다. 굳은살이 박인 손등에는 핏줄이 도드라져 있었다. 몇 번 등 뒤에서 대원들이 웅성거리는 소리가 들렸다. 딘이 다시 뒤를 돌아보았을 때는 카스티엘은 사라져 버리고 없었다.

 

2.

 크로톤 바이러스? 최종 진화형이야. 효과적이면서 치료가 불가능해. 사람들을 괴물로 바꿔 버리거든. 대략 2년 전부터 대도시를 강타하기 시작했어. 그 이후로 세상은 완전히 변소가 되어버렸지. 샘은 어때? 디트로이트에서 대대적인 결전이 있었어. 내가 알기로 샘은 살아남지 못했어. 같이 안 있었어? 나와 샘은. 젠장. 5년간 말을 안 했어. 샘을 찾아보려고도 안 했고? 나에겐 돌봐야 할 다른 사람들이 있었어. …크로츠는 크로톤 바이러스에 감염된 사람들을 말하는 거야. 그들 중 하나가 우리 저격병을 감염시켰어. 어떻게 아는데? 이런 상태로 몇 년 지냈으니까. 약 30분 전부터 증상이 보이기 시작했어. 놈이 맛이 가기까지는 오래 걸리지 않았을 거야. 나쁜 소식으로 착한 사람들을 괴롭게 하고 싶지 않았어. 착한 사람을 괴롭게 한다? 넌 네 사람 앞에서 사람을 쏴 죽였어. 그것 때문에 사람들이 괴로워 할 거라고는 생각하지 않아? 2014년이야. 크로츠를 쏘는 건 흔한 일이야. 좋아. 들어봐. 아니. 네가 들어. 여긴 네 시간이 아니야. 내 거라고. 결정도 내가 해.

 

3.

 왜? 난 과거의 네가 좋아. 카스티엘은 웃었다. 미래의 그는 웃지 않았다. 다른 말을 하지도 않았다. 딘을 한 번 보고는 그대로 고개를 돌렸을 따름이었다. 그는 대신 테이블 위에 지도를 펼쳐 보였다. 루시퍼는 여기에 있어. 그는 잭슨 카운티라고 적혀 있는 부분을 손가락으로 짚었다. 정확한 거리와 건물까지 알아. 그리고 오늘 밤. 사탄을 죽일 거야. 딘은 조금 전 미래의 그가 콜트를 찾아냈다고 했던 것을 기억해냈다. 필라멘트가 그대로 드러난 백열등이 그의 얼굴에 짙게 그림자를 드리우고 있었기 때문에 그의 표정을 분간해낼 수는 없었었다. 그러나 그가 진실을 전부 말하지 않은 것만은 알 수 있었다. 심지어 그는 고문을 다시 시작한 것 같았다. 저 문으로 다시 나오는 건 좋아하지 않게 될 거야. 딘은 잠시 옛날을 생각했다. 잘 됐네. 핫 플레이스야. 카스티엘은 자세를 고쳐 앉으며 말했다. 네가 이걸 하지 않아도 되게 할 수만 있다면 나도 뭐든지 할 것이다. 딘은 잠시 옛날의 카스티엘을 생각했다. 결국 그럴 수는 없었었다. 딘은 그 문을 들어갔다 나왔고 끔찍한 일들을 저질렀었다. 그 날 천사는 밤새 그의 곁을 지켰었다. 그를 원망하지는 않는다고 했다. 병원 침대의 지나치게 푹신한 매트리스 위에서 딘은 오랜만에 깊이 잠이 들었었고 천사의 꿈을 꾸었었다. 그것이 천사의 은총 덕이었는지 진통제 탓이었는지는 알 수 없었다. 그래. 크로츠들로 우글거리지. 미래의 그는 테이블을 손으로 짚었다. 그가 돌이킬 수 없을 만큼 망가진 것이 먼저인지 카스티엘이 무엇이든지 할 수가 없어진 것 혹은 그렇게 하지 않기로 한 것이 먼저인지도 알 수 없었다. 그래서 내 계획이 무모하다는 거야? 카스티엘은 지도에 잠시 시선을 두었다가 미래의 그를 올려다보았다. 미래의 그는 눈만을 돌려 카스티엘을 내려다보았다. 그러니까 네 말은 우리가 진입로를 똑바로 지나서 악마와 크로츠들을 다 뚫고 그 악마를 쏠 거라고? 맞아. 두 사람 다 서로의 눈을 피하지 않았다. 뭐. 무모하다는 단어가 마음에 안 들면 태평스럽다고… 갈 거야? 응.

 

4. 

 아니. 샘은 디트로이트에서 죽지 않았어. 걔는… 받아들였어. 받아들여? 잠깐. 네 말은. 맞아. 루시퍼는 지금 프롬 파티에 샘을 입고 가고 있지. …걔가 왜 그런 짓을 했는데? 나도 알고 싶어. 하지만 우리에겐 선택의 여지가 없어. 악마는 그 안에 있고 나오지 않을 거거든. 우리는 샘을 죽일 거야. 딘. 그리고 넌 그걸 봐야 해. …모든 게 어디까지 나빠지는지 봐야 넌 다르게 할 수 있어. 

 

5.

 나는 틀렸었어. 하지만 넌 그렇게 하지 않겠지. 내가 그러지 않았으니까. 그건 우리가 아니잖아? 미래의 그는 픽 하고 웃어 보였다. 딘은 웃지 않았다. 미래의 그는 더플백을 어깨에 들쳐 메고 그대로 등을 돌려 밖으로 나갔다. 나가서 돌아오지 않았다. 딘은 의자에 앉아 얼굴을 쓸었다. 미래의 그는 샘이 루시퍼의 베슬이 되었다고 말했다. 샘을 찾아보려고 했다거나 말을 해보려고 했던 적도 없다고도 했었지. 딘은 짧게 한숨을 내쉬었다. 선발대가 캠프를 떠난다는 자정까지는 시간이 남았다. 딘은 일어섰다. 그는 카스티엘의 오두막으로 갔다. 미래의 그가 먼저 와 있었다. 커튼에 가려 얼굴은 보이지 않았지만 그는 무척 화가 나 있는 것 같았다. 반면 카스티엘은 웃고 있었다. 안 그래? 두려움 없는 지도자님? 미래의 그는 그런 카스티엘의 뺨을 세게 후려쳤다. 더러운 호모새끼. 카스티엘은 날아오는 주먹을 피하지 않았다. 퍽 하는 둔탁한 소리가 났다. 마른 몸은 힘없이 밀려나 바닥으로 쓰러졌다. 미래의 그는 바닥에 널브러진 카스티엘의 멱살을 틀어쥐어 억지로 일으켜 세웠다. 일으켜 세우고 아직 비틀거리는 몸을 그대로 테이블로 엎어뜨렸다. 테이블에 몇 번 머리가 처박히고 나서야 카스티엘은 조용해졌다. 미래의 그는 축 늘어진 카스티엘의 팔을 뒤로 꺾은 채 그의 바지를 끌어내렸다. 헐렁한 소매 사이에서 미끄러져 나온 검이 바닥에 내리 꽂혔지만  그는 그저 커다란 손으로 카스티엘의 머리채를 쥐고 등을 누르고 있을 뿐이었다. 마른 날개뼈는 그의 손에 거의 다 가려져 보이지조차 않았다. 허윽. 윽. 그 뒤로는 억눌린 신음 소리와 테이블이 밀려나며 바닥을 끄는 쿵쿵 소리만이 방 안을 가득 채웠다. 마른 등 뒤로 형체만 남은 날개 그림자가 그 움직임을 따라 힘없이 흔들리고 있었다. 쳐들린 고개 아래로 마르고 창백한 목덜미가 드러나 보였다. 촛불 빛에 타액으로 엉망이 된 뺨이 반들거렸다. 코와 입에서 흘러나온 피는 벌어진 앞섶을 지나 깡마른 가슴께를 적셨다. 이마 위에 흐트러진 까만 머리카락은 젖은 채로 구불거리며 반짝거렸다. 초점이 맞지 않는 눈동자만이 옛날과 같이 새파랬다. 천사의 검이 바닥에 널브러진 채 달빛에 몇 번 말갛게 반짝였다.  

 

6.

 이게 다 뭐야? 딘은 끈으로 묶인 종이 뭉치를 훑어보며 말했다. 어…슈퍼내추럴? 그건 나도 알아. 아. 위생용품이 부족하니까. 특히 휴지가. …미안해. 뭐 이제 책 같은 거 읽는 사람도 없는걸. 읽어주는 사람이 없는 책이 무슨 의미가 있겠어? 그래도 영화로도 나왔었다고. 루트 666. 딘은 다 쓰러져가던 극장의 간판을 떠올렸다. 잘 되진 않았지만. 그와 캐시도 그랬었다. 일단 들어와서 앉아. 척은 녹이 슨 문고리를 잡아 돌렸다. 문이 끼긱 하고 끌리는 소리를 내며 열렸다. 그는 딘을 그의 텐트 안으로 들여보내주었다. 텐트는 천장이 낮았다. 딘은 허리를 구부려 낡은 소파에 걸터앉았다. 솜이 다 삭은 소파는 딘이 앉자마자 푹 꺼져 가라앉았다. 피울래? 고마워. 그치만 됐어. 아. 너는 아직 담배 안 피웠을 때였나? 척은 모서리가 다 닳은 테이블 서랍에서 담뱃갑을 꺼내며 말했다. 사실 나도 이제 안 피워. 좀 됐어. 난 말보로나 카멜 같은 건 사양이거든. 골루아즈라고 알아? 카뮈도 피웠던 건데. 딘은 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 그 알베르 카뮈 말이야. 그건 새미 전공이라서. 미안. 글쟁이들이 그렇지 뭐. 그렇지만 지금 그것만큼 어울리는 것도 없을 텐데. 정녕 아무런 희망도 없이. 세상의 모든 존재가 소멸할 것이라고… 척. 그나저나 그 여자 텐트에 있는 줄 알았는데? 그녀의 아들 벤이 내일 첫 사냥을 나간다고 했다. 그들이 종말을 불러오지 않았다면 캐치볼 따위나 하고 있었을 것이었다. 그들을 방해하고 싶지 않았어. 척은 어깨를 으쓱여 보였을 뿐이었다. 아니면 제인이나. 둘이 같이 있었어. 음. 돌아가면 휴지를 쟁여둬. 가능한 한 많이. 척. 말해줘. 도대체 무슨 일이 있었던 거야? 그냥. 종말에 어울릴 법한 것들이지. 캐스는. 별로 듣고 싶지 않을 텐데. 근데 방금 내가 망할 강간범에 더러운 호모새끼가 된 걸 보고 오는 길이거든. 어… 엄밀히 말하면 천사는 성이 없어. 그의 베슬이 남성인 것뿐이지. 오. 신이시여. 진정해. 그냥. 어. 나도 정확히는 몰라. 내가 캠프에 합류하기 전에 벌어진 일이었거든. 카스티엘에게 추근거리던 녀석이 하나 있었대. 어떤 자식인데? 이름은 몰라. 물어보기도 전에. 음. 네가 그 녀석 목을 따버렸다던가 그랬을걸. 척은 담뱃갑을 역시 모서리가 다 닳은 서랍 안쪽에 두며 말했다. 서랍이 열렸다 닫히며 삐걱거렸다. 그래도 보이는 게 전부는 아니야. 척은 담배 대신 손톱을 가볍게 깨물어 보였다. 너희들은… 좀 복잡해. 그 때도 발목 좀 부러진 것 가지고 얼마나 난리를 쳤었는지. 척이 중얼거렸다. 그러나 딘은 그것을 듣고 있지 않았다. 딘은 고개를 숙인 채 뒷목을 몇 번 쓸어내렸다. 그랬다. 그는 카스티엘을. 딘은 손바닥을 한 번 바지에 문질러 닦았다. 필요로 했다. 그러나 그것은. 절대로. 딘은 어금니를 꽉 깨물었다. 그런 형태가 아닐 것이었고. 소파가 한 번 커다랗게 끼긱거리는 소리를 냈다. 적어도 그런 방식은 아닐 것이었다. 딘은 카스티엘의 빳빳한 트렌치 코트와 다른 색이 섞이지 않은 새파란 눈을 떠올렸다. 테이블 모서리를 힘겹게 붙들고 있던 하얀 손과 이마 위로 아무렇게나 흩어져 있던 까만 머리카락이 그 위로 겹쳐졌다. 역겨웠다. 토할 것 같았다. 딘은 텐트를 뛰쳐나갔다. 욱. 딘은 전봇대를 붙잡고 토악질을 해댔다. 뒤따라온 척이 말없이 종이를 한 장 건네주었다. 딘은 그것을 받아들고 손등으로 입가를 거칠게 닦았다. 손에서 묻어난 위액에 구겨진 문장들이 엉망으로 번져나갔다.

 

7.

 다시 올 거야. 딘은 척의 대답을 기다리지 않고 뒤로 돌아가서 트럭의 문을 열었다. 샷건. 딘은 씩 웃으며 조수석에 올라탔다. 엔진이 바앙 소리를 냈다. 사이드미러 너머로 척의 얼굴이 느리게 멀어져갔다.

 

8. 

 가로등 불빛조차 없는 어둠 속에서도 카스티엘은 익숙한 듯이 핸들을 돌렸다. 그는 손을 뻗어 글러브 박스 위의 약을 집어 물도 없이 그것을 삼켰다. 나 좀 보여줘. 딘은 고개를 들었다. 너도 먹을래? 카스티엘은 약병을 집어 건네며 말했다. 암페타민? 훌륭한 금욕 해독제지. 단추가 풀린 셔츠 깃 사이로 드러난 목덜미에는 점점이 멍 자국이 찍혀 있었다. 오래된 것과 그렇지 않은 것들이 섞인 것이었다. 딘은 그것들에 시선을 두지 않으려고 노력했다. 오해는 하지 말고 들어줘. 캐스. 네가 족쇄에서 풀려난 건 기쁘지만. 어떻게 된 거야? 약이나 파티나 사랑의 인도자 같은 건 다 뭐고. 흐으. 으흐흐. 카스티엘은 어깨를 떨며 웃었다. 뭐가 그렇게 웃겨? 딘. 나는 더는 천사가 아니야. 뭐. 유한하고. 무슨 뜻이야? 어떻게… 아마도 다른 천사들이 떠난 것과 관련이 있는 것 같아. 그들이 떠나면서 내 안의 권능이. 슈우웅. 카스티엘은 비행기 소리를 흉내 내 보였다. 고갈됐거든. 너도 알다시피 난 이제 사실상 인간이야. 거의 쓸모없고. 작년에는 다리가 부러져서 두 달이나 누워 있었어. 달빛조차 흐린 차 안에서 그의 표정이 분간되지는 않았다. 와. 그래. 너도 인간이구나. 우리 클럽에 온 걸 환영해. 고마워. 예전에는 더 좋은 클럽의 멤버였단 걸 빼면 말이야. 그러니까 지금 나는. 무력하고. 말의 사이가 오래 비었다. 불운하고. 희망이 없지. 그런데 왜 망할 여자와 타락에 몰두하지 않겠어? 딘은 저도 모르게 뒷좌석을 한 번 돌아보았다. 종말이야. 베이비. 타락의 지향점이라고. 불이 나가기 전에 징을 좀 울리면 어때? 그게 내가 구르는 방식이야. …너였구나. 어제. 미안해. 나도 믿을 수가 없어. 사실 네가 생각하는 그런 건. 그런 것만은 아니야. 카스티엘은 딘을 보며 푸스스 웃었다. 어둠 속에 가지런한 이만이 희게 떠올라 보였다. 사람들이 납득할 만한 이유가 필요했거든. 네가 그랬잖아. 트렌치 코트를 입은 어린애라고. 천사의 힘이 없으면. 음. 그게 2009년이 맞던가? 요즘엔 기억이란 게 그렇게 정확하지를 않아서 말이지. 근데 사실 그것만도 못했어. 그런 내가 밥이나 축내고 있어도 될 만한 이유가 필요하지 않았겠어? 핸들을 쥔 손가락은 거의 창백하게 보였다. 그러니 내가 걔의 작은 창녀 노릇을 했지. 창녀. 라는 단어를 발음하는 목소리는 아직도 어설프게 들렸다. 어쩌면 정부나 첩에 좀 더 가까웠을지도 모르겠네. 카스티엘은 중얼거렸다. 딘은 창 밖을 내다보았다. 카스티엘은 안전 벨트를 매지 않았다. 그렇지만 엑셀을 밟으며 기어 스틱에 손을 대지도 않았다. 카스티엘에게 운전을 가르친 것은 아마도 미래의 그였을 것이었다. 딘은 임팔라의 엑셀을 밟으며 같은 도로를 달리던 날들을 생각했다. 잭슨 카운티는 멀지 않았다. 계획대로라면 늦어도 아침까지는 도착할 것이었다. 딘은 창문에 머리를 기댔다. 창 바깥으로 누렇게 시든 옥수수 밭이 펼쳐져 있었다. 바싹 마른 옥수수 이파리들이 저희끼리 부딪히며 버스럭거리는 소리가 들렸다. 수그린 고개 뒤로 드러난 목덜미가 당치도 않게 애달프게 보였다. 

 

9.

 왜 떠나지 않았어? 딘은 그를 보지 않고 말했다. 그러니까. 어. 넌 어떻게 생각할지 모르겠지만. 음. 너는 내 정말로. 정말로 소중한 친구지만. 딘은 친구라는 단어를 힘을 주어 발음했다. 천사들은 네 가족이잖아. 루시퍼는 그의 방식대로는 아버지를 존경했고 형제들을 사랑했다. 그것은 딘이 제일 잘 알았다. 딘도 존을 그런 식으로 존경했고 샘을 그런 식으로 사랑했다. 카스티엘은 천국으로 돌아갈 수도 있었을 것이었다. 그저 높은 곳에서 인간들을 애도할 수도 있었을 것이었다. 그러나 그는 그렇게 하지 않았다. …갈 수가 없었어. 카스티엘이 다시 입을 열기까지 시간이 걸렸다. 그냥. 그럴 수가 없었다는 거야. 이렇게까지 도움이 안 될 줄은 또 몰랐지만. 카스티엘은 웃었다. 딘은 웃지 않았다. …그 때로 다시 돌아간다고 해도 똑같이 했을 거야. 남기로 한 게 아니라 떠나질 못했던 거니까. 한심하지. 아니. 딘은 카스티엘의 눈을 똑바로 들여다보며 말했다. 그렇지 않아. 카스티엘은 고개를 조금만 숙였다. 흐으. 그는 또 다시 웃었다. 자꾸만 웃었다. 왜 그랬는지는… 나도 사실. 잘 모르겠어. 웃다가 몇 번이나 기침을 하면서도 웃는 것을 멈추지 않았다. 이제 그의 목소리는 웃는 것인지 우는 것인지 알 수 없었다. 그것도 이내 엔진 소리에 묻혀 들리지 않게 되었다. 그 위로 물 소리가 겹쳐졌다. 블루 강만이 아무도 없는 도시를 굽이치며 유유히 흘러가고 있었다. 퍼레이드 파크는 비어 있었다. 더 묻지는 않았다.

 

10.

 그 날 새벽 그들은 잭슨 카운티에 도착했다. 날이 밝으면 그대로 루시퍼가 있는 곳으로 진입할 것이었다. 그들은 말없이 먹고 마셨다. 딘은 차 안에 남아 있었다. 그들을 방해하고 싶지 않았다. 안녕. 딘. 카스티엘이 창 밖에서 맥주병 두 개를 쥐고 흔들어 보였다. 딘은 문을 열고 안쪽으로 자리를 당겨 앉았다. 미안. 빠져나올 수가 있어야지. 둘 다 재커라이어에 대해 말하지는 않았다. 그나저나 드디어 결착이네. 카스티엘은 제 몫의 맥주를 단숨에 들이켜며 말했다. 손을 떠는 탓에 미처 삼키지 못한 맥주가 턱을 따라 흘러내렸다. 딘은 저도 모르게 셔츠 소매를 카스티엘의 입가에 가져가 댔다. 너 좀 알콜 중독 같다. 카스티엘은 딘의 소매 끝을 눈으로 좇았다가 그의 어깨에 머리를 살짝만 기댔다. 예의 허브 향이 훅 끼쳤다. 같은 게 아니라 중독일 거야. 너도 조심하는 게 좋을 걸. 구불거리는 머리카락이 문득문득 목덜미를 간질였다. …인간으로 사는 게 즐겁지만은 않았고. 그래. 사실 끔찍했지만. 딘은 카스티엘의 까만 정수리를 내려다보았다. 딘은 자세를 고쳐 앉았다. 카스티엘은 딘의 어깨에 얼굴을 더 깊이 묻었다. 딘은 조금 망설이다 카스티엘의 어깨에 살짝만 손을 얹었다. 그래도 약은 좋았어. 음. 카스티엘은 혀로 한 번 입술을 핥았다. 섹스도 그랬고. 손가락 안쪽이 손등을 가볍게 스쳤다. 불침번 교대는 두 시간 뒤야. 그 동안은 아무도 여기 안 올 거란 거지. 딘은 카스티엘의 손목 위로 손을 가져갔다. 그 아래로 마른 손가락이 먼저 느리게 얽혀들었다. 미래에서 있었던 일은 미래에… 여기 두고 가는 거고. 젖은 소매가 피부에 달라붙어 축축했다. 허브와 재의 냄새에 알콜 향이 뒤섞여 어지러웠다. 딘은 그것을 조금 힘을 주어 잡았다가 그대로 제자리에 돌려놓았다. 안 할 거야. 엄밀히 말하면 천사에겐 성이 없어. 이건. 그냥 베슬일 뿐이야. 그런 거 아니야. 네가 원하지 않으니까. 시간이 느리게 흘렀다. 나는. 목소리는 형편없이 떨리고 있었다. 너 거짓말 정말 더럽게 못하는구나. 여전히. 카스티엘은 차 문을 열고 뛰쳐나갔다. 그는 그대로 주저앉아 속에 든 것을 그대로 토해내기 시작했다. 딘은 웅크리고 있는 등을 내려다보았다. 낡은 재킷 아래의 등은 작았다. 그 위로 날개뼈가 툭 하고 불거져 있었다. 딘은 차에서 내려 카스티엘의 등을 가만히 두드려 주었다. 멀건 위액에 채 녹지 않은 알약들이 바닥을 나뒹굴었다. 

 

11.

 그들은 미지근해진 맥주를 나눠 마셨다. 김이 빠져 텁텁한 맥주는 서늘하고 메마른 공기와 잘 어울렸다. 어떻게 알았어? 카스티엘은 딘을 보지는 않았다. 카스티엘은 땅바닥을 내려다보고 있었다. 하얀 손가락이 빈 맥주병을 만지작거렸다. 미래의 내가 똑같은 짓을 먼저 했거든. 감염자가 그 남자만 있었던 건 아니야. 그랬을 것이었다. 네가 아는 사람들도 있었고 아직은 모르는 사람들도 있었고. …조도 있었어. 딘은 그녀의 처진 눈꼬리와 꾹 다물린 입술을 생각했다. 폭탄을 터뜨렸지. 크로츠들 사이에서. 앨런이 옆에서 버튼을 눌렀어. 바비는… 술 잔뜩 마시고 머리에 총을 쐈겠네. 응. 그다운 죽음이었을 것이었다. 다들 샘이 그렇게 된 건 모르고 갔어. 고마워. …그 사람은 내가 매춘부인 줄 알았나 봐. 그러니까… 전통적인. 그 일을 말하고 있을 것이었다. 하는 것도 없이 네 옆자리를 차지하고 있었으니 그럴 만도 했지. 카스티엘은 웃었다. 딘은 웃지 않았다. 그는 얼굴도 이름도 모르는 남자의 뱃속으로 몇 번이고 칼을 쑤셔 넣는 상상을 했다. 그런데 그 때 내가 약 때문에 좀 정신이 없었거든. 지금처럼. 그래서? 딘은 제 손목을 세게 쥐었다가 놓았다. 그냥. 그러고 있는데 네가 왔어. 카스티엘은 덧붙였다. 꼭 지금 같은 얼굴을 하고서 말이지. 카스티엘은 엷게 웃었다. 딘은 웃지 않았다. 딘은 그 때의 그가 어떤 식으로 카스티엘을 안았을지에 대해 생각했다. 그 때의 카스티엘이 미래의 그에게 어떻게 안겼을지에 대해 생각하고 있었다. …우린 그냥. 잘못된 시간에 잘못된 장소에 있었던 것뿐이야. 너 정말 인간이 다 됐구나. 딘은 목구멍을 치밀어 오르는 것을 그대로 눌러 삼켰다. 그러니까 네 잘못이 아니라고. 푸른 눈동자는 어둠 속에서 오히려 더 말갛게 빛이 났다. 아무것도. 정말로 그렇게 생각해? 응. 딘은 땅바닥을 내려다보았다. 꼭 맞았던 바지는 조금 헐렁해 보였다. 바퀴 사이로 들이치는 바람에 그의 청바지 밑단이 펄럭거렸다. 그 사이로 여윈 발목이 드러나 있었다. 아마도 다리가 부러졌었다던 그 때에 생겼을 흉터도 거기 그대로 남아 있었다. 딘은 그것을 쓸어보고 싶은 것을 참았다. 대신 그는. 아팠어? 카스티엘은 가만히 딘을 올려다보다가 얕게 고개를 끄덕였다. 조금. 딘은 주먹을 꽉 움켜쥐었다. 척이 돌봐 줬었어. 그거 알아? 그 사람 이상하게 가끔 그 분 같을 때가 있어. 그러니까 우리 아버지 말이야. 내가 알약을 제대로 못 삼키니까 입으로 넘겨주더라고. 하긴 그 분이라면 담배를 그렇게 피울 리는 없겠지만. 카스티엘은 덧붙였다. 다음 날 카스티엘이 깨어났을 때 그는 없었다고 했다. 진통제를 두 병인가 놓고 갔었어. 어디서 구했는지. 나는. 응? 딘은 주먹을 한 번 폈다 다시 쥐었다. 나도 거기 갔었어? 아니. 너는 오지 않았어. 카스티엘은 작게 고개를 저어 보였다. 한 번도. 짧게 닳은 손톱이 손바닥을 파고들었다. 

 

12.

 척은 담배를 피우지 않는다고 했다. 말하지는 않았다. 병 안에서 맥주 거품이 터지는 타닥타닥 소리가 났다. 딘은 입 안으로 남은 맥주를 전부 털어넣었다. 오래된 맥주 특유의 시큰한 뒷맛이 혀 끝을 맴돌다 사라졌다. 잭슨 카운티에 오신 것을 환영합니다. 당신의 방문을 즐기시기 바랍니다. 멀리 녹슨 입간판이 바람에 흔들거렸다.

 

13.

 키가 큰 그림자는 천천히 뒤를 돌아보았다. 미래의 그가 거기 서 있었다. 그는 잠든 카스티엘을 내려다보고 있었다. 달이 그의 등 뒤에서 비쳤기 때문에 그가 어떤 얼굴을 하고 있는지는 보이지 않았다. 딘은 몇 시간 전을 떠올렸다. 긴 밤이었다. 카스티엘은 조금 전에야 겨우 잠이 들었었다. 딘은 플래시를 끄고 트럭 쪽으로 다가갔다. 미래의 그는 창 바깥으로 늘어져 있는 카스티엘의 손을 잡아 쥐었다. 어이. 딘은 목소리를 낮춘 채 미래의 그를 부르려고 했다. 적당히 하지 그래. 그러나 그는 아무것도 하지 않았다. 그는 카스티엘의 손을 꽉 쥐고 있기만 했다. 더 이상의 접촉은 없었다. 그 뒤로는 그저 축 늘어진 손을 차 안으로 돌려놓고 마른 어깨 위로 재킷을 벗어 던져놓았을 따름이었다. 재킷을 벗어 던져놓고 그가 임팔라에서 그렇게 하던 것처럼 차창에 등을 기대고 섰을 따름이었다. 얇은 셔츠 아래의 각진 어깨는 위태롭게 솟아 있어 금방이라도 투둑 소리를 내며 꺾어질 것 같이 보였다. 차창에 등을 기댄 채 그는 담배 한 개비를 꺼내 물었다. 낡은 라이터는 몇 번이나 딱딱거리는 소리를 내고서야 겨우 불이 붙었다. 오래된 담배는 느리고 힘겹게 타들어갔다. 차가운 새벽 공기에 담배 연기는 허공으로 조금만 떠올랐다 다시 바닥으로 가라앉았다. 가라앉아서 두 사람을 감싸 안았다. 부연 어둠 속에서는 옛날의 그들과 지금의 그들이 구분되지 않았다. 구름에 달이 가렸다. 다시 짙게 어둠이 내려앉았다. 두 사람의 모습도 같이 보이지 않게 되었다. 딘은 무전기의 송신 버튼을 눌렀다. 클리어. 딘은 대답을 기다리지 않고 무전기를 클립에 쑤셔 넣은 후 그대로 등을 돌려 걸었다. 발 밑에서 마른 나뭇가지들이 부러지는 투둑 소리가 났다. 뒤돌아보지는 않았다.

 

14.

 2층 창문. 우린 저기로 간다. 그렇게 말하면서 미래의 그는 카스티엘에게 망원경을 건넸었다. 카스티엘을 보지는 않았었다. 확신하는 거야? 리사는 총을 장전하며 말했었다. 저들은 우리가 오는 걸 못 볼 거야. 날 믿어. 무기 확인해. 5분 안에 움직일거야. 딘은 그 얼굴을 알았다. 그가 거짓을 말할 때의 얼굴이었다. 아무것도 괜찮지 않은데 모든 것이 다 괜찮다고 말할 때 거울 속에서 본 적이 있는 얼굴이었다. 미래의 그는 그곳으로 가지 않을 것이었다. 크로츠들은 그들이 오는 것을 보고 있을 것이었다. 딘은 미래의 그의 눈을 똑바로 마주보며 말했다. 말하지 않고 있는 게 있잖아. 미래의 그는 턱을 치켜들어 보였다. 무슨 말인지 모르겠는데. 의심하는 사람이 나 혼자는 아닌 것 같은데? 주위를 봐. 여기는 크로츠로 완전히 북적거렸어야 해. 그렇다면. 그래. 함정이지. 우린 안 가. 저들이 갈 거야. 너와 난 뒤쪽으로 돌아갈 거야. 그래서 네 친구들을 고기 분쇄기에 넣고 갈아버리시겠다고? 캐스까지? 미래의 그는 눈을 감았다. 그리고 그들의 죽음을 미끼로 쓸 거고? 눈을 감고 고개를 돌렸다. 움푹 패인 눈두덩과 그 아래의 긴 속눈썹이 그의 뺨에 짙게 그늘을 드리우고 있었다. …넌 망가졌어. 딘은 미래의 그에게서 등을 돌리고 성큼성큼 걸었다. 딘은 카스티엘에게 갔다. 캐스. 딘은 대답을 기다리지 않고 카스티엘의 손목을 잡아끌고 나왔다. 마른 손목은 그의 손아귀에 다 들어오고도 한참이 남았다. 가.

 

15.

 가. 캐스. 딘. 아무 것도 묻지 말고. 딘. 제발. 나도 알아.

 

16.

 함정이지. 여긴 이미 크로츠로 득시글거렸어야 정상이라고. 일부러 비워 둔 거야. 나도 전사였잖아. 한때는. 파란 눈동자는 고요했다. 걔는 우리를 여기 두고 뒤로 돌아가서 바로 루시퍼를 칠 계획이겠지. 그러니까. 그러니까 누군가 시간을 끌어 줘야 해. 마음대로 해. 딘은 카스티엘의 곁에 털썩 소리를 내고 앉았다. 네가 안 간다면 나도 안 갈 거야. 그럼 저 녀석도 같이 위험해질 거라고. 딘은 턱짓으로 미래의 그가 있는 쪽을 가리켜 보였다. 너도 정말로 내 말을 안 듣는다고. 여전히. 엄밀히 말하면 여전하다는 말은 틀렸나? 그건… 과거잖아. 카스티엘은 웃었다. 딘은 웃지 않았다. 딘은 카스티엘의 손을 꽉 잡고 트럭이 있는 쪽으로 걸었다. 카스티엘은 딘을 잘 따라오지 못했다. 딘은 뒤를 돌아보았다. 부러졌었다는 발목이 바닥에 조금씩 끌리고 있었다. …가끔 이래. 많이 걸었다거나 날씨가 나쁘다든가 할 때. 딘은 입술을 깨물었다. 이리 업혀. 딘은 쭈그려 앉아 등을 돌려 보였다. 내가 널 안고 가는 게 싫다면… 젠장. 다음 순간에는 이미 카스티엘의 손이 그의 머리 위에 얹혀 있었다. 잠깐만. 캐스. 기다려. 신이 너를 축복하기를. 마른 손이 부드럽게 이마를 쓸었다. 인간과 다르지 않은 체온의 것이었다. 캐스. 잘 있어. 딘. 눈앞이 반짝였다. 빛이 그를 감쌌다. 의식이 느리게 멀어졌다. 

 

17.

 딘이 다시 눈을 떴을 때는 모든 것이 끝이 나 있었다.

 

18.

 카스티엘은 그가 흘린 피 웅덩이 위에 누워 있었다. 가슴의 상처에서는 여전히 피가 쏟아지고 있었다. 그가 헐떡일 때마다 폐에서 쉿쉿거리며 공기 빠지는 소리가 났다. 부러진 갈비뼈가 폐를 찌른 모양이었다. 캐스. 캐스? 딘은 일어서서 카스티엘에게 다가가려고 했다. 미래의 그가 빨랐다. 미래의 그는 무너지듯 카스티엘 옆에 무릎을 꿇었다. 딘? 딘은 카스티엘이 미래의 그를 이름으로 부르는 것을 처음 들었다. 미래의 그는 다른 말을 하지는 않았다. 그는 그저 카스티엘의 머리를 무릎 위에 올려놓고 마른 어깨를 꽉 껴안았을 따름이었다. 어… 나 천국엔 못 돌아갈 줄 알았는데. 사실 어디에도. 아버지… 아버지가 나를 가엾게 여기셨나 봐. 들은 적이 있었다. 캐스. 천사는 죽으면 어디로 가는 거예요? 오. 새미. 천사한테 한다는 질문이 겨우 그거야? 재밌는 거 많잖아. 예를 들면. 형. 거기까지 해. 모른다. 정말? 너희들도 모르는 게 있어? 그렇다. 말했듯이… 내게도 많이 말해주지 않는다. 아버지만이 모든 것을 아시지. 와. 그 때 딘은 얼굴을 쓸어올렸었다. 샘도 씩 웃어 보였었다. …다만 돌아온 자는 없었다. 어떤 방식으로든지. 그러니까 그저… 사라지는 것이라고 추측할 뿐이다. 싸구려 모텔의 침대는 삐걱거렸고 인터넷은 느렸었고 천사는 제멋대로 날아들었다가 날아가버렸던 별다를 것 없는 날이었다. 딘은 고개를 들어 하늘을 보았다. 어둠은 걷혀 있었다. 햇살은 눈부셨다. 이상하네. 나는 네 웃는 얼굴을 좋아했는데. 카스티엘은 팔을 들어 미래의 그의 뺨을 어루만졌다. 피가 그의 뺨 위로 호선을 그렸다. 여긴 화요일 오후도 아니고. 바닥에 널브러진 콜트는 작열하는 태양빛에 어지럽게 번쩍거렸다. 예전의 네가 더 좋다고 생각했는데. 그것도 아니었을지도. 쿨럭. 커헉. 피가 후둑 하고 바닥에 흩뿌려졌다. 작은 머리는 그의 팔 위에서 자꾸만 뒤로 기울어졌다. 캐스. 딘은 미래의 그가 그런 식으로 카스티엘을 부르는 것도 처음 들었다. 내가 악마를 죽였어. 내가. 내가 세상을 구했다고. 그러니까 사라져 버리지 마. 이 개자식아. 손이 느리게 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 화요일 오후를 보여주고 싶었는데. 바닥으로 떨어지고 더는 움직이지 않았다. 그 아래로 타버린 날개가 펼쳐져 있었다. 군데군데 찢기고 깃털들이 비어 있는 것이었다. 미래의 그는 그것을 일별하고는 눈을 감았다. 눈을 감은 채 카스티엘의 손을 꽉 잡고 놓지 않았다. 그리고는 피로 젖은 손바닥에 아주 느리게 입술을 떨어뜨렸다. 그 손바닥에 입술을 묻은 채 그는 오래도록 고개를 들지 않았다. 울지는 않았다. 천사의 피만이 눈물 대신 그의 뺨에서 미끄러졌다. 딘은 그의 수그린 등을 내려다보았다. 알고 있었다. 삶은 계속될 것이었다. 빌어먹게 잘 알았다. 그는 사람들을 구할 것이었고 괴물들을 사냥할 것이었다. 다만 울 자격은 없을 것이었다. 임팔라의 핸들을 다시 잡을 수도 없을 것이었다. 견딜 수가 있는 것을 견딜 수도 없을 것이었고 견딜 수가 없는 것을 견딜 수도 없을 것이었다. 딘은 눈을 꽉 감았다가 떴다. 그는 미래의 그의 등 뒤에 내팽개쳐져 있는 콜트를 쏘아보았다. 딘은 느리게 고개를 들었다. 그는 발소리를 죽이고 미래의 그의 뒤로 천천히 다가섰다. 다가서서 그대로 콜트를 집어 방아쇠를 당기려던 순간 빛이 그를 감쌌다. …캐스. 딘은 가로등 아래 서 있는 카스티엘을 보았다. 가로등의 미색 불빛과 그 불빛 아래 엷은 어둠에 물든 천사의 얼굴은 취한 것처럼도 보였다. 딱 맞춰 왔네.

 

19.

 약속했지 않았나. 그는 아주 조금만 웃었다. 딘은 눈물이 나오려는 것을 애써 참았다. 캐스. 대신 딘은 카스티엘을 따라 웃었다. 그리고 카스티엘의 어깨를 조금만 세게 쥐었다 놓았다. 절대 변하지 마. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reference; 
> 
> albɛʁ kamy. L'Étranger. 1942.


End file.
